


A Pinch of Humanity

by DameGlammer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, actually he doesn't know any shit at all, but he's still badass anyway, sterek, stiles is not a local of beacon hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGlammer/pseuds/DameGlammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He couldn't be that bad," Lydia says during lunch. </p><p>"Derek or his boyfriend?" Scott asks as he tries to swallow half his sandwich in one go. </p><p>"The guy couldn't be that bad, I mean what would it take to get Derek in a relationship?" Lydia says dismissing what Scott said. </p><p>In which Stiles isn't a local of Beacon Hills and wasn't caught up with all the voodoo crap that's happening but he's still Derek's boyfriend anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek is a very mysterious person. No deduction needed to figure that out.

  
All they knew was the guy who was suspected of murder, who helped them whenever shit happens, the guy who suddenly became the leader of their pack, who was the one who turned some of them, the guy who had a psychopath for an uncle.

And the thing is, when a very private guy like him suddenly announces out of the blue on a movie night that he'll be out of town to visit his boyfriend-

"Wait, what!?" Scott exclaimed almost choking on his chips. "Not that there's anything wrong with that- But what!?"

"Derek, why didn't you tell us?" Lydia asked, already calculating what kind of guy could catch their Alpha's attention.

"In a scale of one to ten how hot is he?"

"Stupid question but, is he the bottom?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"So he's out of town, then how the hell did you two meet?"

"Everyone shut up," he snapped, surprisingly they did shut up in a blink. "I only told you now because I know you'd react exactly like this and I don't think it's important anyway."

He pinched his nose and took a heavy breath. He could already see Lydia probably texting Allison about the evening.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I expect all of you to look out for each other," he emphasized his last words looking sternly at both Scott and Jackson. "If anything bad happens, seek out Deaton."

"What if someone got badly, severely, hurt? What if someone got killed or kidnapped? Kidnappedn then tortured?" Jackson asks before Lydia elbows him. "What? I'm just asking. . . "

"If there's an emergency Deaton will know what to do," he said through gritted teeth, growling slightly at Jason who regretted asking him questions.

They never bothered to ask more about Derek's boyfriend. They had the strong urge to do so, but after what Jackson asked, they're better off watching a movie than to play with their Alpha's temper which was hanging on a thread.

The next day, they still visited Derek's house but his room was already empty, most of his leather jacket was gone and he left a trail of strong perfume around the air.

They came up to the conclusion that their Alpha is definitely smitten, head over heels with his boyfriend because they couldn't imagine Derek using a perfume, for fuck's sake.

Also, add the fact that Jackson practically asked him what to do if one of them gets killed, and he couldn't be bothered so they could just run to Deaton for whatever the fuck is the reason.

"He couldn't be that bad," Lydia says during lunch.

"Derek or his boyfriend?" Scott asks as he tries to swallow half his sandwich in one go. 

"The guy couldn't be that bad, I mean what would it take to get Derek in a relationship?" Lydia says dismissing what Scott said.

"An unbelievable amount of guts, patience, sex drive, and add a pinch of sadism. Then maybe it'll work out for the both of them," Isaac said, shrugging as he chuckled which died after a while because he probably has a point.

"Cut him some slack, maybe he found someone who's decent," Allison, for some miraculous moment, sided with Derek. "Besides, you're forgetting the fact that the guy's human, maybe he has more to show than what you see of him everyday."

\\-(*0*)-/

They were expecting a guy who wears leather jacket too, someone who gives off this tough biker aura, and probably has nails as a substitute for cereal for breakfast.

It was finally Friday and they decided to gather in Derek's house to spend the night.

Before stepping inside the house, they already smelled their Alpha's scent and besides that was someone else's. It took some time for them to realize because it was faint, mixed with Derek's scent, but it was still there.

They ran as fast as they could to the door and saw it opening at that exact moment. They heard giggling and subtle noises like. . . kissing.

The giggle definitely was not from Derek, the world could be engulfed in flames or explode within the course of two seconds but Derek would never giggle.

Derek stepped inside with his back facing them. Arms were embracing him by the neck and he was holding someone's waist.

Then it struck them, their Alpha brought his boyfriend with him. They were pushing each other, eagerly trying to get a glimpse of Derek's boyfriend.

"Derek," the stranger gasped and the kissing noises suddenly stopped. "I thought you told me you were living alone."

They held their breath for a moment. Yep, they were screwed. Massively screwed. They weren't intending to interrupt the couple's make-out session but they did. And now they're hearing Derek growl that definitely send out a message that they are screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you guys attack me with pitchforks or whatever shit those medieval people came up with, I have been busy and I have read all of your reviews. I am really sorry, I could not say that (or type that) in the most sincere way I could come up with than doing it through this update. Anyway, I have been working on my scholarship so I wasn't able to attend to this fanfic you guys I really am sorry. To those who even waited this long I am thankful for and I'm really sorry for this really laaaaaaate update. But here's an update anyway. Pls dont kill me yet.

"Okay, calm down there," the stranger said, clutching on Derek tightly but didn't change the amount of growling and glowering given to them. They were massively screwed indeed. "Derek!"

It proved to be the only thing that could snap their alpha back to reality.

"Maybe you could introduce me to your friends?" he said making direct eye contact with their alpha which seemed like a silent banter between the two until Derek surprisingly blinks first.

Derek threw him an obvious show of a questioning look but the stranger, who suppose they could also call Derek's boyfriend now, just narrowed his eyes at their alpha and flicked his head pointedly at them. Derek sighed in defeat.

"Everyone this is Stiles, my boyfriend-"

"Hi," Stiles interrupts. Derek does his exaggerated signature eye roll.

"Stiles these are. . . the friends I've been talking about."

"Thank you for that very bland introduction, I don't know how I could live without you," Stiles said with such sarcasm like they're so familiar with each other he doesn't even watch his words carefully like most of them do when it comes to talking to Derek. "Anyways, I'm going to crash here for the night, hope you guys don't mind that. I think I interrupted something you guys were supposed to do tonight."

"No," they snapped at him. They could feel the leer of one Derek Hale, thank you very much. 

"I think it's the other way around," Lydia blurted out while giving a apologetic smile at Stiles. "We were just planning on getting together tonight but we didn't know that Derek would be home this early."

"Oh, we're cool then," Stiles said in a giddy manner, maybe he was just as excited as they were to finally meet each other. "It's actually perfect, I was just asking about you guys while we were on the way. Maybe we could know each other more tonight."

"That would be awesome," Scott said, oblivious to the more than unpleasant gaze that Derek was giving every single one of them. They tried to give him a hint but he just wouldn't stop having a small talk with Stiles. 

"Why don't we go to the living room? My feet is killing me, it's been sore all day. I just finished practicing lacrosse and went straight in here."  
The crowd of excited teenagers gladly dragged Stiles away living Derek in his place. So much for the make up sex. 

*******

"Okay I can do this," Stiles took a deep breath then pointed at Lydia. "You're Lydia, ha we've been chatting way too much than I have with the others. Allison, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Oh God, am I right?"

"Oh my God, you have an amazing memory," Lydia leans closer to Stiles in interest. "I can't believe you remembered that much."

"Nah, I think Derek mentioning you guys helped."

"So, Stiles," Allison speaks up. "Tell me. . . how is it being Derek's boyfriend?"

Everyone leans forward which seemed like they were anticipating this since forever. 

"It's nice. Okay maybe that's an understatement. It's actually really great," Stiles smiles remembering their times together. "Derek is actually, beneath all those layers. . . a gentleman."

Okay. Not an answer they were expecting but. . . okay. 

"I'm not sure. . ." Isaac averted his eyes and seemed to be deep in thought, processing what Stiles just said.

"A gentleman but. . ." Erica trails off, not bothering to add _you are describing someone who was suspected of murder and no one doubt the idea at first_.

"Stiles, did you ran out of adjectives? I mean. . ." Lydia gave him a puzzled look. "I'm not degrading him but, I don't think that description fits."

"Ok, hear me out," Stiles said, biting his lip. "It might seem like Derek isn't that type of guy who rolls out a red carpet so his boyfriend could walk on it neither is he the guy who gives you flowers and chocolates during the valentines but Derek is a very nice guy. He does his own thing. He just finds it hard to express himself but if you take your time and appreciate him you'll know the real guy beneath that all leather outfit and tough guy exterior."

"Wow, that sounds really weird," Scott said. 

"Yeah maybe I wouldn't believe it myself if I told myself that kind of crap back when I didn't know him that much."

"How long have you two been dating?" Allison asked. 

"A year now," he said without hesitation. 

"So you've been tolerating him for a year," Erika scoffed and everyone looked at her pointedly. They don't know if Stiles would be offended or not. "Right, sorry."

Thankfully, Stiles just laughed it off. 

"Why do you guys talk like he's an old lady about to go through her menopause stage?" Stiles chuckled. 

"Because he does," Isaac said. 

"Oh, he's usually fun to hang around when I'm with him," he said like the words fun and Derek fits just right in one sentence. "He's cool when he sneaks out beer bottles at night then we'll be wasted on the rooftop before my dad knows it."

"Wow. . . that sounds really. . ." Allison was lost for words.

"Boyfriend material? I know, it freaks me out too," Lydia finished for her. "It's like there's a split personality going on around here."

******

"I hate how they were hogging you," Derek whispered in his ears. 

"Aww, you look like a lost puppy," Stiles cooed in a very mocking manner. "Don't worry, we have all weekend together."

He nuzzled Derek's neck and breathed in the scent. They were finally alone in Derek's bedroom. The gentle nuzzle developed into a kiss that turned out to be another one of their make out session. 

Stiles tangled his fingers between Derek's locks and breathed out in excitement. He moaned as Derek nipped his neck everywhere leaving marks that would be obvious the next day. He tried just as much to capture those lips in the process granting Derek the entrance he needed. 

The need of contact was so fervent, Derek's hands were snaking its way inside Stiles's shirt, slowly caressing the skin inside. Stiles was creating these little sounds that drove Derek to the edge, to lose control. 

"Derek. . ." Stiles rasped, the mention of his name laced with so much need. 

He arched into Derek's touch, tightened his clutch on his boyfriend's hair, and moaned shamelessly. He felt so exposed with the way Derek was working his way into his body. 

"Oh God, it's been way. . . too long," Stiles managed to utter the words in short pants, he has no clue how he could still be capable of speaking definitely not after Derek almost ripped their clothes off in haste. He doesn't have the faintest of idea how the guy could just easily do that in a matter of seconds. 

"You're beautiful," Derek chuckled in his ear. Stiles just rolled his eyes, way to go and be sappy in bed. 

"Just. . . do it. . . already."

He didn't have to wait too long after that because Derek took him like the day after doesn't even matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: to be honest, I didn't plan on going back to this fanfic. I'm so sorry to those readers that supported this fanfic from the start. I just saw this one day and I realized how much potential it had. Sometimes it's just really hard to create original content. I've been having these writer's block that takes me down every time. I guess I just saw this and got sad and had this big crisis while eating nacho chips on my couch. As I'm writing this right now, I don't even know if I should continue this story. Let me know, it wouldn't hurt to drop a review here and there.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes because of the soft sensation dampening his nape. It sent shivers down his spine and he turned around to greet his boyfriend with a gentle smile and half-lidded eyes. He yawned but couldn't stop himself from further letting himself be embraced by Derek. He loved cuddling with his boyfriend in the morning.

"Hmmm... What time is it?" he asked softly as he nuzzled Derek's neck and placed kisses here and there.

"10 AM," Derek said as he contentedly ran his hands on Stiles's bare hips. He admired his boyfriend's afterglow during times like these.

Stiles sat up in a haste and rubbed his eyes repeatedly while stifling another yawn. Derek's haze while drowning himself in the amazing reverie from last night quickly shattered as Stiles told him to get up already.

"We have plans," Stiles said as he stretched his arms out and obliviously made Derek stare even more as he cluelessly presented his body from the waist up openly to his boyfriend. "I didn't expect to wake up this late."

"Do we have to?" Derek said as made his signature brooding face.

"Come on," Stiles said as he finally went full-on the energetic, ADHD-induced teenager that he is. "I want to go around Beacon Hills."

He rushed to the bathroom without bothering to put his clothes on or covering himself with anything at all. Derek moaned as he had he opportunity to see his boyfriend's luscious ass and he managed not to blink in those wonderful seconds of staring ahead.

He finally surrendered to Stiles's wishes for the day and quickly followed his boyfriend who invitingly left the bathroom open, hinting that he still had the hormones to go for it during the time of the day.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Hi," Stiles said with a giddy voice as his head jutted inside the room where Scott is apparently attending someone's corgi. "Oh, a corgi. They are so cute. I told Derek we'd adopt one if I ever move in."

"We didn't agree to that..." Derek sighed, defeated. As embarrassing as it was, Stiles always had his way in their relationship. He might never admit it out loud, but he might as well roll down a red carpet down every surface Stiles walks on, as he heard once when he was eavesdropping on him talking with his pack.

"Stiles," Scott said, clearly not expecting him to visit the place. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, just venturing Beacon Hills," he beamed at Scott as he latched his arms with Derek. "Derek's my tour guide. I might as well be carrying a brick with me because Derek is definitely not your preferred tour guide. Just saying, if ever you want to get additional information from him."

"I told you I moved out of this place and just came back after a long time," Derek scoffed as he encircled his arm around Stiles's waist instead.

"Well, excuse me, mister. You should have known this would happen because we have the whole weekend together," Stiles teased his boyfriend. He knew that he would win yet another argument with his boyfriend as Derek made his signature brooding face again. He tiptoed as he gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss as he chuckled. "Don't be a sore loser, Little Miss Sunshine."

Scott squirmed in his place, definitely not used to his Alpha receiving that kind of attention and endearment from another person and that was only the icing on the cake as he saw the leader of his pack accept defeat in such a simple banter. He was used to Derek punching people and plastering them painfully to a wall to win an opinion over, and to see him so vulnerable in such a simple banter with his boyfriend made him think that this Derek is an apparition or a doppelgänger.

"So umm... Stiles, what do you think of Beacon Hills so far?" he asked the only human apparently in the room.

"It's great actually," he said as he directed his attention to Scott. "So many places we could hide in whenever dad threatens Derek with a shotgun."

Scott had a good chuckle out of that, he almost forgot the dog he was trying to calm down on the table.

"Dad works in our local police department," Stiles said as he grimaced. "He pulled out his gun once he saw Derek and I in a rather inappropriate position. Alone. In our bedroom. Well, you get it. That's why I'm thankful that he allowed me to be here for the whole weekend. I must have done something heroic in my past life to witness that kind of miracle."

Scott was thankful too. Well, because after Stiles graced them with his presence Derek became loose and got himself in an elated mood they didn't know he could have. It was definitely a God-given gift for their Alpha to finally cool down after the shitstorm that they had that his uncle triggered and after what happened with the Kanema.

Deaton finally finished talking to another customer and joined them.

"We're sorry for bothering you guys," Stiles said as he gave the druid an apologetic smile. "It must be busy around here today."

"It's alright, Stiles," Deaton said. "If you live in the same town together with Derek and his trope, today isn't even a challenge."

Stiles turned out to be a dog whisperer after all. All it took was soft whispers for the dog to calm down and he actually helped throughout the time he spent with Deaton and Scott.

Just when they were about to leave and go explore the town even more, Deaton asked Stiles if he wouldn't mind having a conversation with Derek alone while he waits outside with Scott to entertain him. Stiles, bless his heart, trusted the druid enough not to question him further and agreed with a smile.

"You definitely didn't tell me about him during your time here so far," Deaton said as he casually cleaned everything up. "And the relationship you're pursuing with a human who's not from this town and doesn't have the faintest idea what you and you're pack is caught up to."

"What can I say? I didn't expect something so fucking sappy to actually bite me in the ass someday and before I knew it, he's part of my world now," he didn't like how cliche and how a fucking chick flick dialogue he's blurting out to the druid.

"A world where there's no werewolves and other feral creatures there may be in this town right now is what you're indicating," Deaton replied sternly. "When are you planning to tell him?"

"I don't want him to get involved."

"Anyone who's been in contact with you has been involved and is now a part of your pack. Isn't it a little too late for you to say that?"

"He's different. I allowed the others because certain situations can't be helped and they got involved. But this time I'm not allowing that kind of thing to happen to Stiles."

"The world you're in right now isn't something that you could control. As far as I can see, it wouldn't be long before he's caught up in what's happening in this town."

"Not when I steer things out of his way," he said as a final protest. "He's not in this town. How hard could it be?"

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Stargazing was their code for making out outdoors in an isolated area. Which was perfect because the forest in Beacon Hills was just near Derek's house and there's no batshit crazy father to interrupt them during their make out session.

"Wait mphh— Derek, wait," he said as he pushed his hands on Derek's chest and stop his boyfriend who was madly trying to go for another kiss. "I need to tell you something."

Stiles looked gorgeous as fuck like this, presenting his body only to Derek in the middle of the woods, his skin being casted upon by the moonlight, his lips swollen after several minutes of almost non-stop kissing, his blush that he could still see in the dead of the night, he was panting as he resisted another set of kisses from Derek.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I should have said this from the start but I keep forgetting," Stiles said, still out of breath. "I talked to my dad last Friday and he told me that the head department just promoted him to being a sheriff."

"Stiles, if you remember, we're in the middle of something..." he trailed off as he attacked Stiles's neck this time and gave his boyfriend a hickey. Stiles giggled and stopped him again.

"No you don't understand," Stiles said while giggling. He cupped both of Derek's cheeks and looked at him with a dazed expression. "Your town's sheriff just retired, right?"

"Wait—you mean..." he rasped. This is his nightmare being served to him on a silver platter. He hoped and prayed to every god there is that what he's thinking isn't going to happen.

"My dad's going to be the sheriff of Beacon Hills," Stiles said and giggled in excitement as he placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He didn't notice the flash of despair that was in Derek's eyes for a moment. "And we're moving in."

He only stared at Stiles for a few second. Things were better before, much fucking better. He wouldn't get Stiles involved, after everything chaotic has happened to him and his pack and he's sure everything going to be alright from then on he would propose for him and Stiles to move in somewhere nice and near Stiles's university. Every plan he had he watched as they scattered in front of him.

"Derek?" Stiles said as he snapped his fingers in front of him. "Aren't you glad? We could finally be near each other. We could finally hang out every time we want to."

"Y-yeah of course I'm glad," he's not. But with that in mind he'll have to pull out an all-nighter to plan everything anew. Plan how he could steer Stiles out of the supernatural shit that's been happening in the town. He kissed Stiles deeply again, earning a moan from him. "Fucking ecstatic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update! I'll try my hardest to not let you guys down~ what do you think about angst? I'm gonna drizzle this fucking fic with angst haha~ shit, I sound like a sociopath. But anyway, you know the drill, write a review on your way. Oh and by the way, English is not my mother language you just gotta bear with me folks. Thanks~

__Derek was a biter. He knew somewhere while they were making out that he would bite his bottom lip, or the place between Stiles's neck and shoulder that draws out one of his shameless moans. He also likes to nibble around his collar bone.

But sometimes he's also gentle. He makes sure that Stiles is enclosed enough in his arms when exhaustion finally takes over, sometimes he would take things slow like every second everything that's right is hanging by a thread, when they wake up together in bed he would trace outlines on Stiles's back.

There's so many sides of Derek that Stiles wants to delve into piece by piece. His boyfriend was like a muse in a dark room, changing appearances depending on the lighting. And it entices him that there are sides that he would only expose to Stiles and it entices him knowing that no one else would know how gentle he could be, knowing that other people are doubtful about how nice he could be meanwhile he'd be saying the opposite of what others think of his boyfriend in a heartbeat.

But there's also a side of Derek where he sometimes underestimates him. He wasn't an idiot. Everyone had secrets, if someone knew that best it would be Stiles. Growing up and aspiring to be like his dad, Stiles gives more attention even to the littlest of detail out of something than the others.

He wasn't an idiot when he notices how Derek was uncomfortable talking about his life. He wasn't an idiot to suspect how his friends were just his age instead of Derek's. He wasn't an idiot when he saw a glint of something out of place when he told his boyfriend that he would be moving to Beacon Hills. He knew that there was definitely something that Derek was hiding from him. But he didn't feel like he has the right to confront his boyfriend of something that might be too personal, so he would let is slide... for now.

"... iles. Stiles," he was dragged out of his thoughts when Derek calls out for his name.

Right. They were currently moving in to their new house. His dad made sure that it was quite far from Derek's house but his dad needs to step up his game if he thinks it's enough to keep him away from Derek.

"Hmmm..?" he hummed questioningly as he tried to focus on what was happening before his train of thoughts intervened what they were doing.

"Do you want this in you room or just around here?" Derek said as he held up his box of comics and also showed off his arm muscles glistening with sweat. Fuck. A good start than caffeine in the morning.

"Y-yeah uhhh... In the room. Let's take it to my room," he said distractedly, still shamelessly staring at his boyfriend's pecks.

"Leave the door open! And no monkey business!" he heard his dad say from outside the house who was transferring some boxes to their porch. He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, we heard you already," Stiles called back.

Derek imprinted this kind of moments in his mind. These past few days he's been paranoid as fuck about everything that might expose to Stiles to something supernatural. And this kind of moment is something normal, an interaction without someone mentioning the word werewolves or pack or something unimaginable to an average person. He can't help but grasp the moment that he took advantage of before.

He already imagined Stiles's face when he discovers how Derek is some creature of the night that people believed to be a myth a long time ago. Whenever he closes his eyes, he's left with the image of Stiles being horrified of who he is, those eyes wide because of the realization that Derek is a monster that lurks around during the full moon. Fuck, he couldn't let that happen.

'Let all things unfortunate come his way, but just don't fucking involve Stiles,' he thought to himself.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmm? What?"

"What do you think about the weather today?"

"Yes."

"Derek, are you even paying attentio— oh, nevermind. You know what? I'll just face the wall and have a convo with it because that's synonymous to what I'm doing right now," Stiles reprimanded.

Stiles sighed and sat down on the bed in defeat. He gestured for Derek to sit down next to him and they just let silence hover over them for a few moments.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Stupid question, there is. I know there is, Derek," Stiles stated. "Because you've been off these past few days."

"It's nothing, I swear," he then distracts Stiles with a kiss that is not that subtle to claim a make-out session in his new room.

A battle between tongues occurred in the room before they heard the footsteps coming upstairs. After those set of footsteps turned out to be, of course, Stiles's dad they immediately stopped under the new sheriff's leer. His dad, still unpacking boxes here and there, finally went past his room and finally left them alone, not without a glowering look at Derek.

"You know what? We should go help setting everything else in the house before he pulls out his gun," Stiles chuckled, though they both know that he's only exaggerating.

Derek gave a defeated growl before finally helping Stiles up to his feet.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"And where's Erika and Boyd? They've missed three meetings now," Derek sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. The weight of everything is finally being brought down on him.

"We haven't heard any word from them. We've been texting them after the same case of them being absent in school too but they're not responding," Lydia said.

"I think it's time we go search for them," Scott suggested.

Derek was about to say something when knocks coming from the door interrupted him. He was hoping it was one of the two people they were talking about but of course it wasn't.

"Well, don't you look disappointed," Stiles came into view when he opened the door. Of course. "That kinda breaks my heart, boyfie. Ugh, remind me not to say that word again. Cringeworthy as fuck. Good thing I brought pizza rolls to compensate."

"Stiles? Why are you here?"

"What? Can't pay my own boyfriend a visit? I made too much pizza rolls and I'd feel pretty pathetic eating them alone," Stiles said as he made his way inside as his boyfriend scoffed. "Don't give me that face— hey there, didn't know you guys are also here. The more the merrier."

Stiles gave him a quick kiss and reminded him not to pout again and he was about to close the door but Stiles stopped him.

"I forgot to tell you. I thought I'd remember the way down here when I overestimated how drunk I actually was when you led me here in your place the last time so I had a little help," Stiles said through a bite of one of his pizza rolls. "You never told me your uncle's in town. He wants to talk to you outside by the way."

Okay, now Derek was downright pissed. He tried to channel his anger through something that he was gripping as his nails raked through it. The last person he wanted close to Stiles was Peter.

"Stay away from him," he snapped and suddenly regretted it because he couldn't explain himself without mentioning something borderline crazy and supernatural to Stiles with his uncle involved.

"What? Why? He's been nothing but a gentleman while making my way here."

It was the first time he felt himself begging his pack using his eyes and thankfully Lydia found an excuse for Derek.

"He's a downright creep, that's why," Lydia almost exclaimed before she caught herself. "He was like that to me too until he uhhh... umm... until he showed tendencies of a pedophile."

"Okaaaaay...?"

"I'll talk to him," Derek said as he made his way out.

He hasn't seen his uncle for a while now. He thought he made himself clear when he told Peter that he doesn't like him near Stiles at all and he should be the one to introduce him when the time is right.

"Tell me why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?" Derek growled out. "I told you to stay away from him."

"Is that how people greet their relatives nowadays?" Peter told him with a smug smirk that made Derek want to punch him in the face right then and there. "I didn't just come here to welcome your boyfriend in town. For once I actually have something important in mind."

"Spill," Derek sighed out as he made his signature eye roll in exhaustion.

"There's been a ruckus in the town just near ours. Said that a pack has been killing other packs and it might just be our town next."

"I've dealt with that before. My pack would be fine in my care."

"No. You don't understand," Peter sighed in exasperation. "It's an alpha pack, Derek. And they're especially after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you smell the incoming angst? Me too. It's Be-ugh-autiful. It's going to be beautiful. I've been reading your reviews obsessively. Sounds like a creep, but I do. Y'all are beautiful creatures *cries in a corner*


End file.
